


Golden Deer in Quarantine

by BrainlessCrow



Series: Fire Emblem Quarantine Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Gen, Vignette, everyone is 17 18 except lysithea, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessCrow/pseuds/BrainlessCrow
Summary: Approximately 200 words on how each student copes with dorm quarantine
Series: Fire Emblem Quarantine Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875595
Kudos: 6





	Golden Deer in Quarantine

Claude stared at the world beyond his window, processing the email he just recieved. The dorms were going into quarantine, all learning would be over zoom calls for the rest of the semester. There would be meal deliveries twice a day, with students choosing the option of a hot lunch and dinner with breakfast prewrapped for them to put into their fridges, or a hot breakfast and dinner, with lunch arriving with dinner. 

The document he had to e-sign saying he recognised the dorms quarantine procedure blinked on his computer, the screen timing out. Claude glanced over to the stack of war history books that he had checked out from the library a week ago. “Well, no time like the present I guess.” He said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and cracking open the book. He sat there until he heard a knock at his door announcing dinner. He opened his door, finding a tray on the floor with a note. 

_Due to your unresponsiveness to the email, you have been automatically placed on the hot breakfast and dinner plan, if you wish to change this, please contact your floor advisor._

Claude shrugged, and took his meal into his room so he could get back to his book. During the first zoom call of the day, when his homeroom teacher was checking in with all of them he merely shrugged when they got to him. “I’m doing fine, I look forward to seeing the benefits of so much alone time to study. However i will also be arranging group study sessions as the head of the Golden Deer house.” He said, before muting himself. 

* * *

Lorenz sat in his private bathroom, an array of various jars and bottles sitting in front of him, a notebook carefully set out of range of any sink water that may spill. His phone propped up against the mirror as he facetimed dorothea. “So now im using a cucumber water toner, its really done a lot to bring out my natural dewiness.” He said, using a cotton round to rub water onto his face. 

“Uh huh.” Dorothea nodded, not focused on the call at all. She had really only answered because she was trying to be very social during this pandemic, not wanting all the effort she had put into her friendships with these rich weirdos to be for naught. 

Lorenz started writing poetry in his notebook while the toner sat on his face. He wasnt really searching for a partner at the moment, but he knew the investment that good skincare really was. And that if he stopped his routine for even a minute that he would have a bunch of zits to take care of. 

* * *

Raphael stood on his yoga mat, following the instructional video that Alois, the PE teacher had sent out. He was enjoying the longer breaks between the zoom calls to work on his physique, and that his classmates couldnt complain about him not showering if he didnt get a chance to before the next call started. He had also asked Catherine, the art teacher, to send him some crafts supplies so that he could start putting together a care package for his younger sister. Raphael hadnt taken to the golden eagles group text that Hilda had set up as well as everyone else, but he did still enjoy sending workout reminders into it, and occasionally setting up a group workout session over zoom.

Being stuck in his room was driving him a little crazy, but the teachers had set up designated times for each of the students to go out into the courtyard while wearing a mask so they could get a little bit of sunshine every day. These time slots had become a prime trading material between the students, to be traded for a cold breakfast or lunch portion, or checked out library materials. Anna, the woman who runs the school store, managed to put herself in charge of the time slot calendar, and ran it with an iron fist to make sure any trades were done with the knowledge of both parties involved and that everyone still got at least 2 hours of outside time a week.

* * *

Ignatz stood, uncurling his leg from underneath him and wincing as his hip cracked. He looked at the large canvas on the floor in front of him, at the curling lines that captured a womans face looking away from the viewer in disgust. He stared at it, immediately picking out the imperfections that he saw staring back at him. 

Ignatz took a deep breath and turned away, staring out of his window instead, as his walls were covered in his own art. The school was supplying them all with any artistic materials that would normally be kept in the art room under Catherine’s strict watch. He was relishing this time to create, but his mind craved outside stimulus as he kept returning to the same few subject matters. The other three paintings that he had done that week were safetly tucked under his bed, ready for the critique zoom call he has scheduled for the end of the week. 

Ignatz turned back to his room, putting away the paints that were strewn about his room from his painting session, gathering his paint brushes to wash them in his private bathroom. By the time everything was clean the painting was dry enough to be moved to lean against the wall, leaving his living space in the same level of cleanliness that it was at during the normal school year, with his bed made and school books carefully lined up on his desk. He couldnt help but feel trapped in the small clean room, with his days very repetitive between the painting and his regularly scheduled zoom calls. He had no new entertainment aside from painting and occasionally checking out new books from the library. He had an outdoors session for the end of the week, but he had traded most of the other ones away to his fellow students who seemed like they wanted it more than he did. 

* * *

Lysithea hunched over her desk, rewriting her notes into a different format for proper studying instead of the shorthand she had taken during the zoom call. Her books were open in front of her so she could cross reference as she made her notes. Her phone sat plugged in on the side of her bed, face down and notifications off to make the most of her study space. 

Lysithea’s phone jingled softly and she got up, stretching and turning it off. Her teachers had all stressed the importance of taking breaks to optimise studying, so Lysithea had taken to setting half hour timers for her studying. She paced the length of her room five times before she sat back down, the small break to refresh her brain allowing her to refocus, adding additional details that she had suddenly remembered from class. 

Lysithea hunched at her desk, her feet crossed just brushing the floor. She felt small, with her large desk and tall chair. She brushed those thoughts away, focusing on her school work. Her preparation for a life of academia would mean nothing if she let herself succumb to her worries. She would grow, and if anything, her small stature was a testament to how far ahead she was to her classmates, having skipped two grades during middle school. 

Once she finished her studying, she started on writing a paper for the schools online newspaper. She was the newspaper's most intense writer, often accompanying her essays with a long list of additional recommended reading material that she knew few went on to read. She was known for publishing long articles, and even several at a time. Lysithea was leaning on this as a way of helping her get into a journalism program as a means of pre-law once she graduated. 

Lysithea didn't notice as the hours slipped by as she focused on her notes, mentally blocking out the world around her, her phone sitting quietly on the charger.

* * *

Marianne laid on her bed, her phone held above her as she idly swiped through tiktok, her computer playing her recorded classes at a low volume on her desk. Her teachers were more than accommodating to the student body, with most of her classes requiring either attending the zoom call or just listening to the zoom call later in the day

Marianne used the teachers leniency to her advantage, playing the calls at a low volume so that they would be marked as played but not require any attention from her. She oftentimes fell asleep during them, so understimulated that she just fell asleep. Her teachers emailed her the assignments, and she put very little effort into them, just enough to maintain her grades. 

She often walked back and forth in her room, on her phone and not thinking. She watched several k-dramas in the dark with her blanket wrapped around her. Her phone would often buzz with a message from Hilda or Leonie asking to do a zoom call, but she dismissed the notification and responded later with a _sorry i was asleep._ When the sun would shine through her windows in the early morning she would shuffle over to the window and open it, watching the birds chirp and pull worms out of the ground. She missed her horse riding lessons, The horses had been moved off campus to a ranch that had the means to take care of them.

* * *

Hilda leaned her chair back as she attended her zoom class. She pulled the strings she was weaving into a bracelet tight before sliding a bead onto the strands. Her phone buzzed beside her, a text from Dorothea about a different class's homework. Between all of her friends she had so far gotten away with doing very little homework as she arranged study sessions over facetime and zoom. It was true that she often didnt do her homework during them, prefering to just listen as everyone else discussed the lessons. 

Hilda leaned forwards and filled in a single answer on the homework as her teacher mentioned it. Hilda had mastered the art of getting homework done during class, especially as her teachers made the homeworks available in advance for any students who had an ample amount of free time and wanted to get ahead in their studies while they were couped up in their rooms. Hilda had taken to printing it out and filling it out during the class that they covered the material during instead of after the class. 

Hilda finished the bracelet as the zoom call ended, tying it off into a stretchable loop for the clasp to attach to. She stood up and stretched, feeling her bones crack from her crunched position on her chair. She rolled her yoga mat out, ready to burn the next thirty minutes on some easy yoga poses for her gym credit. 

* * *

Leonie was the most active participant in her science classes with Jeralt over zoom. She couldn't set up frequent one on one meetings because Jeralt had recorded half of his lectures ahead of time and then did the other half in between his sudden research trip. Leonie was supposed to attend the first half of the research trip over spring break, but Jeralt had a hard enough time getting the travel permits for himself during the current pandemic, along with concerns about her safety. 

Leonie couldn't help but feel jealous that Byleth got to go with Jeralt. Rationally, she understood that Byleth was Jeralt’s child, and they were quarantining in the same space regardless of the trip or not, but Jeralt was the lead field researcher who collected the data on the flood that wrecked her town. She felt connected to Jeralt after that, following his scientific studies as the years went on and applying for this specific school because he was teaching here.

Leonie did schedule a one on one meeting whenever Jeralt opened up slots. Jeralt was her inspiration, she wanted to become a data collection scientist just like him. Maybe join his research team then eventually surpass him.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be uploading the other two houses soon? maybe a harry potter fic in there somewhere.


End file.
